He's a Neko?
by Lizzybear54
Summary: What happens when a certain blond alchemist gets fused with a cat? Only cute and chaotic things of course! And... what's Ed doing at Roy's house? Find out! Enjoy! WARNING: This is a RoyxEd yaoi story so if you don't like, don't read!   Now rated M! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! Well, here's my second story! I hope you really like it!

Ed: I just hope it'll be good.

Me: Shut up Ed! May I remind you that I control the story, meaning I control you.

Ed: -gulps-

Me: -smirks- Well, Roy do you have anything to say?

Roy: Well, as long as I end up with my Edo, I'm fine. –wraps arms around Ed-

Ed: -blushes darkly- R-Roy? Let go!

Me: Okay while you guys are preoccupied, I'll do the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA at all. If I did there would be RoyxEd in every episode, and Al would be with Winry.**

Me, Ed, and Roy: Here's chapter 1 of "He's a…Neko?"

He's a…Neko?

On a breezy autumn night, the trees were swaying lightly. The leafs on the ground were blowing all about, and a certain blond haired boy was gracefully walking down the sidewalk. His name is Edward Elric aka The Fullmetal Alchemist. His hair and eyes were both a golden color, which made you remember him easily. Ed is a state alchemist, which is an alchemist in the military. Ed has been in the military for 5-6 years. He became a solider when he was 12, they youngest recruit ever (Ed is now 17 by the way). Ed's attire consisted of: a black tank top, black jacket over it, black leather pants, a brown belt, black boots, and his signature red cloak with a serpent wrapped around a cross. He couldn't wait to get back to his cozy little apartment. As he continued walking, his eyes drifted to the left and to the right. You could obviously tell he was tired, and on top of that he has to go on ANOTHER mission- after he just came back from one- tomorrow. 'Stupid, moron, idiot, mentally challenged, stubborn, sexy, hot General. What the HELL? Did I just call Mustang sexy and hot? I really need to rest.' Ed thought to himself as he smacked himself. A dead silence filled the air for a moment, like there was an evil gathering taking place. He stopped for a moment but then ignored it. As he came up to his block, he heard a meow come from above him. He looked up to see a cat stuck on the branch. He came up with two conclusions.

He could get the cat out of the tree.

He could leave the cat there and let someone else handle it.

Even though he was exhausted he went with option 1. He would also feel bad if he didn't do anything. He went into the nearest ally and tried to find something to transmute into a ladder. He spotted two poles and grabbed. He stopped dead when he heard something coming from out of the ally. It sounded like chalk scratching against concrete. It stopped just as Ed poked his head out of the ally. He looked around and saw that no one was there. Ed eyed the sidewalk suspiciously before going back into the ally and transmuting the poles into a ladder. He placed the ladder up against the tree, and got the cat. As he landed on the sidewalk the cat meowed loudly. Ed took that as a sign that she wanted to be put down. Ed looked down and noticed he was standing on something. It was a transmutation circle. 'Shit…" Ed thought. He grabbed the cat and tried to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Ed forgot to tie his shoe so he tripped and fell on his ass. Ed mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. A gold light flashed around him and the cat. A few seconds into the transmutation Edward and the cat felt a sharp shoot of pain go through their spines. Edward felt his bones shrinking, and rearranging into different positions. He tried to bite back a scream but failed miserably. The transmutation was soon over and Ed was laying limp on the cool cement, his body aching all over. He heard footsteps approach him.

"Roy…" Ed managed just barely above a whisper. The man in front of him smirked as he picked up the alchemist, placed him in a bag and walked away.

At Central HQ

A very worried Roy Mustang looked out of his window and sighed. He had already finished his paperwork for the day and he just gave Ed his new assignment but he couldn't help but worry; he always worries when Ed leaves for a mission because one of these days he might leave and never come back. Roy recently discovered that he's in love with the blond chibi and wants nothing more than to just hold him, never let go and protect him at all costs. The General never thought he could make him feel this, being the womanizer that he is, but there's just something about Ed that makes him so warm inside and weak in the knees. He knew he needed to confess his true feelings but the thought of him getting rejected was too much for him to handle. Roy put his head in his hands and sighed. 'What should I do?' He thought to himself. A couple of moments later he reached in his desk and pulled out a picture. It revealed a shot of Roy and Ed at the beach last summer. Roy and Ed were both shirtless; the only difference between them was that Roy was wearing blue swim-trunks and Ed was wearing red. Roy had his arm around Ed's waist, smiling brightly, while Ed was blushing furiously- mostly likely because of Roy's arm draped on his hip- with a small smile. The older man couldn't help but smile at Ed's cuteness when he blushes. Roy started to admire his features that make him so special. His golden hair and eyes, more beautiful and bright than the sun itself, his skin is flawless, it's not to light nor too dark. The blonds chest, fragile but well-built. Ed's absolute perfection. He sighed again and left work to dream about a certain blond midget.

A few days later

General Roy Mustang was busy working on his last pile of paperwork, he was waiting for the blond midget to burst through his door but he was a few hours late. He shrugged it off when he heard footsteps running towards his door. Roy got ready to tease the shorty by putting on his famous smirk. It turns out that it was Maes Hughes who burst through the door, carrying a little TV with him. Riza, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Kain came through the door shortly after. Roy stood up quickly, clearly wanting an answer.

"Hughes, what's going on?" Roy demanded. Hughes ignored his question and placed the TV on Roy's desk and flipped through channels until he found what he was looking for. Everyone but Hughes stared intently at the little TV that occupied the room. A red, white, blue and gold banner came on the screen saying Channel 5 News, followed by two anchors sitting in chairs with smiles upon their faces.

"Hello, Amestris! I'm John Williams," the male anchor announced.

"And I'm Susan Adams." The female anchor also announced. They shuffled some papers before speaking again.

"In top news, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric has been kidnapped!" John exclaimed. Susan gasped, while Roy's- and everyone's- eyes widened. Hughes just nodded.

"Local security cameras caught the whole scene." Susan said. They screen changed to the video of Ed. Ed was walked tiredly down the street when he came to the cat, then when he went into the nearest ally, a man went up to the tree and drew something on the ground and then disappeared just as Ed poked his head out of the ally. He went back into the ally and a blue light flashed. Two seconds later Ed came out and got the cat out of the tree and landed on the sidewalk as graceful as ever. Suddenly the ground flashed gold and Ed screamed. Roy's eyes widened in fear, anger, and horror. The smoke cleared and you could barely see Ed. The man came back with a bag and stared down at Ed for a few seconds before dropping Ed into it like a piece of trash. Then the video ended. Roy was even more furious until he realized who it was. Roy was now in a rage of blind fury. It was Hohenhiem. Roy stood up and grabbed his coat and headed for the door until Hawkeye interrupted by saying,

"Sir, where are you going?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. He looked back to her and the rest of his unit with the most serious face possible.

"I'm going to find Ed. I'll search the ends of the earth if I have to." He announced before he left with a slam. Hawkeye smiled before she sighed and shaking her head back and forth as if saying 'He never learns'. The rest of his unit looked stunned. They had bet to see if the General would admit his feelings to Edward, but they never really thought he would or possibly do it. If he didn't have affections for Ed then he would have sent a search party, not himself.

After searching all of Central, and asking almost everyone where Ed was he had no progress or leads whatsoever. He was now in the forest and was about to give up when he saw a little cottage about 50ft away. There was a suspicious looking pick-up truck outside. Roy decided to check it out. He walked up to the house but put his back up to the wall and peered through the window. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Hohenhiem beating up Ed. Ed has bruises and cuts all over his body, he had a black eye, and his usually bright golden hair and eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Roy knew what he had to do something, so he ran up to the door, pulled on his gloves and burned the door to the ground. Hohenhiem turned to see Roy but was only punched in the face. Hohenhiem threw Ed to the other side of the room, and Ed crashed into the wall. Roy snapped his fingers, engulfing Hohenhiem in a sea of fire. He screamed in agony, and Roy smirked in satisfaction. Hohenhiem lay on the ground limp and barely moving. Roy took out his phone and quickly dialed the number to HQ to make sure Hohenhiem was arrested. He ran over to Ed to see if the boy was badly injured. He didn't look to good, so that was when Roy decided to take him back to HQ. He picked Ed up bridal style, and ran out of the little cottage, but not before barricading the doors and windows so Ed's so-called father wouldn't get out. He ran all the way back to HQ with a very weak blond that he had come to love. When he reached HQ the nurses from HQ kept asking if they could take Ed to the infirmary. Roy refused and took him to his office, as soon as he walked through the door he was bombarded with questions. Ed whimpered loudly and everyone shut up immediately. Roy walked swiftly over to and took off his jacket (he had it on the whole time btw) and everyone stared at Ed in complete shock.

"E-Ed… What happened?" Roy asked.

TBC (to be continued)…

**(Edited/Fixed: 12/22/10)**

Well, I think that chapter went rather well. This was 10 pages on Word ppl! I'm just SO glad I got this done because I have been working on this for about 3 weeks. I'm such a procrastinator. Well, I'm proud of this chapter. I promise not to stall anymore, and if you don't believe me…well… :P

Ed: You know, it's not that bad.

Me: Why thank you, Ed! -grins-

-Roy enters-

Roy: Oh, hey guys. -goes into complete shock- Lizzy, you finished the chapter?

Me: Shuddap Roy! Yes, I did. Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter! Now, I got to get started on Alchemic Wizards. Just go to my page for more info. Remember, reviews make me go faster and you will receive cookies and RoyEd plushies. Till next time! Bye!

Me, Ed, and Roy: R&R! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome to Chapter 2 of "He's a Neko?"!

So sorry this is late! I am in the middle of my hugest writer's block yet! I'm not kidding! I'm surprised I got this finished and OMG I am so happy because IT'S WINTER BREAK and finals are over! I got an 86/100 on the first part of my Spanish final and 48/50 on the second part, and then I got 40/40 on my Communication Arts final! XD I still don't know the scores from my other finals though but I think I did pretty well on those too.

Ed: Wow… good job, Lizzy!

Roy: Ed's right. Great job.

Me: Aw! Thanks guys!*huggles* You want to do the disclaimer?

Ed, Roy: Yea!

**Lizzy does not own FMA because if she did we would be making out in every episode. And we would all love that! xD**

Ed, Roy and I: Here's Chapter 2 of "He's a Neko?" Enjoy! xD

He's a…Neko? 

Chapter 2

"E-Ed… What happened?" Roy asked. Ed sat up on the couch and looked around at the shocked faces. He started to get more annoyed as seconds passed. Finally the tension snapped when Ed stood up.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" He said through gritted teeth. Breda stumbled across the room and grabbed a body-length mirror and shoved it front of Ed. He stared at himself for a few seconds before screaming.

"What-What the hell happened to me?" Ed exclaimed as he clutched his head trying to process all of this newfound information. Edward had cat ears slightly darker than his hair and they twitched every second or so; along with the ears Ed's eye's had gotten bigger, and his hearing and sense of smell had heightened considerably.

"Hey boss? What's that sticking out of your coat?" Havoc asked as he pointed to a piece of fur that was indeed sticking out of his coat. Ed looked down and grabbed said fur with his auto-mail hand roughly but yelped when he felt a sharp sting on his lower back. He took off his cloak and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Edward Elric had a tail.

"Oh hell no…" Ed whispered. His tail flicked to the right and then to the left. Roy stared at Edward completely mesmerized. _'OMG, Ed's so… so… CUTE! He's even cuter than he was before! ...Did I really just think that?' _Roy thought to himself. He shook his head violently which attracted numerous stares but they let it go. Ed flopped back onto the couch with a soft thud. Ed took the mirror from Breda once and again and looked himself over. Another thing he noticed was the he… well… his head was up to the General's stomach. Bascially he is now shorter than everyone else again. (Ed: Who are you callin' small?) Ed basically sulked in the corner while Mustang and his team huddled up and talked in hushed whispers.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know but we need to find a cure. I'll ask Hughes if he can find one." Riza said. They all nodded. Something suddenly dawned on Ed.

"Hey, where am I going to stay? Al's in Resembool visiting Winry and he won't be back for a month." (AN: Just to let everyone know, Ed already got Al's body back, Hughes is alive, and Al and Winry are dating. *sniffles* Poor Hughes.) Ed said from the couch. They all turned to look at him with thoughtful looks on each of their faces.

"Well, I can't take him because they don't allow animals in the dorms." Havoc stated.

"Hey! I'm not an animal!" Ed shouted defensively.

"Us too." Fuery, Breda, and Falman replied, obviously ignoring the blond neko. Ed just huffed and turned away, pouting slightly.

"I have enough fur in my house as it is." Riza replied, hinting to the fact that she just plain can't.

"So… I guess the only option left is the colonel." Havoc said.

"What?" he asked. _'Hmm… If Ed comes to my house, then I'll have a cute, adorable, little, chibi neko Ed!'_ Roy thought as well as some other possible ideas came from having Ed at his house. [AN: Get what I'm hinting at? ;D]

"I am not going with that bastard!" Ed exclaimed as he folded his arms over his chest with the cutest pout anyone has ever seen. Roy sighed but inside he wanted to run over and hug him.

"There's no other choice, Fullmetal." Roy said in a commanding tone. Ed stared at Roy for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Fine! Gosh!" Ed replied as he got up from the couch and stood before his military comrades.

"Havoc, make sure you contact Alphonse and let him know of the situation." Roy ordered. Havoc was about to call Al but Ed ran to him and unintentionally unleashed his cute chibi eyes.

"Make sure to tell him not to come back from his vacation. He needs the peace and quiet." Ed pleaded. Everyone (including Roy) was thinking of how cute Ed was. Havoc smiled down at him.

"Sure kid." Havoc grinned and Ed smiled up at him before running to the door.

"Thanks Havoc! And I'm not a kid!" Ed called back to him as he put his coat on again and walked out the door with Riza and Roy. Havoc just chuckled. They all hopped into one of the military cars and headed off to Mustang's house.

~At Roy's house~

As Riza pulled into the driveway, Ed was awestruck at what he saw. Roy had a mansion! Ed stumbled out of the car, unaware of Roy's snickering.

"T-this is your house?" Ed exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the gigantic house towering above them. Roy only nodded.

"Wow." Ed mouthed. Roy bent down to Riza in the car.

"Could you be here tomorrow at say…9:30? I need to go food shopping and get some new clothes for Edward as well." Roy asked. Riza smiled and nodded. Roy thanked her before she sped down the street and out of sight. Roy noticed Ed was still admiring his house so to break him out of his trance; he grabbed his hand and walked him to the door. Ed blushed furiously when he discovered Roy was holding his hand, and it didn't go unnoticed by Roy at all. Roy jammed a hand in his pocket, looking for his keys. After several minutes of searching Roy found the keys and stuck it in the door. He twisted the knob and both alchemists shivered as they entered the rather cold mansion. Roy flicked on a light and noticed that the fireplace was void of any fire, so he slipped on a glove and snapped. The house instantly got warmer. Roy took off his coat and realized Ed still had his on. Being a gentleman, Roy took off his coat and hung it up along with his. Ed blushed and thanked him. The older male clapped his hands together causing the young neko boy to flinch slightly.

"Sorry. So…what do you want for dinner?" Roy asked. Ed had a thoughtful look on his face for about 2 minutes.

"Can we have spaghetti and meatballs?" The blond inquired as his ears perked up. Roy nodded and checked his fridge and pantry. He smiled for he had everything they needed such as, uncooked spaghetti, uncooked meat, salt, pepper, etc. (AN: If your wondering why i picked spaghetti and meatballs, it's because I frickin' love that! I like the meatballs much, much more! xD) He placed said ingredients on the counter as Ed watched curiously. Roy turned to see him staring.

"Want to help?" Roy asked. Ed's eyes widened a bit at the unexpected question.

"R-really?" he asked, unsure if it would be okay. Roy smiled and motioned for him to come over. Ed stared at Roy again as he walked over. _'He never smiled at me like that before…'_ Ed thought. A small smile graced Ed's lips. After both males washed their hands, they began. Roy got out a pot and poured water into it, and then he set it on the stove as he turned the dial to high.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Ed asked. Roy just chuckled as he let the stiff and uncooked spaghetti slide into the pot of now boiling hot water.

"You make it sound like I live on take-out." Roy stated.

"From what Hawkeye tells me, I assumed you did." Ed replied bluntly. _'Thanks, Hawkeye.' _Roy thought as he rolled his eyes. Ed saw that and laughed. Roy smiled at the neko boy and joined in his laughter. They continued to cook, although Ed had to use a stool so he could reach the ingredients. After they were done making a complete mess (they had a mini food fight), and cleaned themselves off, they sat down and ate dinner. Edward looked quite pleased with the result of dinner, Roy as well. They made their way to the kitchen only to be greeted with the mess.

"Guess we better clean this up, huh?" Ed asked. Roy only nodded and then headed down the hall and got a mop, bucket, and a few sponges. Half way through the mess, Ed accidentally slipped and fell on some tomato sauce. The next thing Ed knew, he was on top of Roy. Ed blushed a brilliant shade of red, one that would put that tomato sauce -which Ed slipped on- to shame. Roy laid there with a stunned expression before his world famous smirk danced its way onto his face. Ed's blushing just increased.

"Why Ed…I never knew you liked me like that." Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"I-I do n-not!" Ed stuttered as his cat ears folded down. He mentally slapped himself as Roy's smirk grew larger. Ed tried to get up but was stopped when Roy wrapped his arms around waist, pulling him down and closer to his body. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and unconsciously leaned into each other until their mouths locked together in a heated kiss. Ed's eyes fluttered closed as Roy's tongue gently swept across Ed's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ed eagerly obliged, and their tongues battled for dominance. Ed brought his hands up to Roy's hair ran his fingers through it. Suddenly, the phone rang. The loud shrill of the phone brought both alchemists back to their senses, and they stared at each other at a loss for words from that amazing kiss. Roy decided to stand up and extended his hand to the blond who was occupying the floor. Edward grabbed the hand and was lifted up off the floor. They both had matching pink blushes covering their faces as they avoided all eye contact.

"Um…. You should probably get that." Ed said. The raven-haired man nodded and told the blond where the guest room was, seeing as he would now be sleeping there. Ed thanked him as Roy walked up to the phone and picked it up. Ed quickly ran to his room, closed the door, and locked it. As his back was pressed up against the door, he gently placed his fingers to his lips. He blushed heavily and slid down to the floor as he remembered the events that took place several moments ago. His first kiss was with Roy…his first kiss was with Roy… his first kiss was with the stubborn, annoying, obnoxious, baka general… and he enjoyed it immensely. Edward could no longer deny it… he was madly in love with Roy Mustang.

TBC (To be continued…)

Me: Hell yes! I finally finished this goddamn chapter! *does a little victory dance* I have also seen some mistakes in the last chapter so I will fix those... God, I had such a bad case of writer's block on this chapter!

Ed: Why?

Me: Because I couldn't figure out what to do next! My mind went completely blank. Like a couple of hours ago, my parents were sitting on the couch and I walked past them to go to the kitchen and I said: "I have severe writer's block!" I'm not kidding! My mom looked at me like: "WTF?" But then she understood. Then I got a snack and went back to my room which is pitch black, excluding the light that's coming from my laptop. My room basically looks really scary but for some reason it doesn't bother me. It makes me feel kind of emo.

Ed: Wow… that's kind of weird.

Roy: Yea it really is.

Ed: And why did we kiss so early in the story? I'm not complaining but I'm just wondering.

Me: Well I wanted to speed things up a little because I might make this M rated. I'm also thinking about making this an Mpreg but I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll put up a poll later. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I live on reviews! Feed me! *starts fake crying and looks up to see if your reviewing, then starts crying again*

Roy and Ed: Please review! You want to know what happens to us right? …Well then REVIEW!

Me: I also have two announcements:

1.) I will not update "He's a Neko?", until I get a total of 15 reviews for this story and right now we are at 6 or 7. It's not alot, so tell other RoyxEd fans about this story and then they'll review!

2.) I will be posting a RoyxEd Christmas one-shot on Christmas Day so I'll be working on that first and then I'll update Alchemic Wizards.

Me: Hope you enjoyed! And sorry if it's short I needed to end it here!

Ed, Roy, and Me: Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year! XD 3


	3. Author Note!

Hey guys! Sry that this is not an update but Ed, Roy, and I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support on this story! So…

Roy, Ed, and I: Thank you all SO much!

Ed: You guys have really made Lizzy's day! When she saw that she got 10 more reviews in just 8 days she completely lost it!

Roy: We all really appreciate it. Don't think we don't because we do!

Me: Now I shall answer the questions for Chapter 2 that my lovelies have asked me recently. And it goes from the order you guys updated btw.

To:

**MoonToy****- **my dark room just makes me feel safe though, you know? Like nothing can hurt me, but lots of bad things can happen in the dark…yea. lol anyway thanks for your review!

**RenofAmestris****- **lol and I just put up a poll on my profile page to see if this will be an Mpreg or not. I'm thinking I shouldn't do it but I want to see what everyone else thinks too.

**FearIsButFearItself-** the reason I wanted 15 reviews is because I haven't been seeing a lot lately and I don't update until people start reviewing. But I will be updating soon so it won't take long. And thank you for telling your friends about this story, I truly appreciate it! *huggles*

**And last but certainly not least…**

**Sachiel Angelo-** yes Mpreg means a male getting pregnant. That's the first time someone has asked me that. I didn't know what it meant at first too but then I found out soon after. I just love reading RoyxEd Mpreg stories! –squeals- Sorry I'm being a raving, squealing, fangirl again. –cue anime sweatdrop and nervous, embarrassed laugh- And yes (much to Ed's dismay) he did shrink. And also I will explain why Hohenheim did this. No need to worry.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! As you can see I only answered reviews that had questions in them. I will be updating Alchemic Wizards very soon for I already have something in mind to write. Also, about the RoyxEd Christmas one-shot… I don't think it's going to happen because I am way too late and I'm kind of lost motivation for it or I simply don't want to do it. It's 50/50 right now. But no, I probably won't do it. I'm terribly sorry for everyone who wanted to read it. Well, I'm rambling, and it's 4:30 in the morning and I'm tired so thank you everyone! I loved your reviews and I hope to see more of them for my other stories.

Roy, Ed, and I: THANK YOU! XD 3

P.S: **Does anyone know of a RoyxEd story which involves 45-50 chapters and at the semi-end this guy who raped Ed shoots Ed off a bridge and then Roy shoots or burns him and then jumps in after Ed and at the end they're okay and they get married. Something along those lines because I have been searching for it for like a year or two and for the life of me, I cannot remember the title. I think it started with an "O". So please let me know if you guys find something because I love that story and I forgot to put it on my favorites because I'm stupid. If you do I'll dedicate one of my chapters to you. And there is a poll on my profile page to see if you guys want this story to be an Mpreg or not, so plz vote! I will announce when the voting will be closed when i update the next chapter which hopefully won't be too long. Again, thanks everybody!**

~Lizzy XD 3


	4. Chapter 3

Hey my wonderful reviewers! I've had a huge burst of inspiration and imagination! XD So I will be updating much more soon!

Ed: Hey people! –waves-

Roy: Hey. –waves-

Me: **IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will announce if this story should be an Mpreg or not in the next chapter, depending on the total number of votes. There is a poll on my page in case some people didn't know. Please answer the poll! Thanks!**

Me: I know this chapter is gonna be great! I promise you! But if you think it's not really good, please don't hesitate to let me know! If you flame me I will get Roy to burn you to a crisp (I will bitch you out basically).

Ed: Remind me to never get on your bad side.

Me: Will do!

Roy: **Lizzy owns nothing but the plot.**

Me: Why did you do the disclaimer so early?

Roy: I just wanted to get it out of the way.

Me: Okay then… good job.

Ed: So, tell us what happens in this chapter!

Me: No Ed! You have to read the chapter like everyone else!

Ed: -pouts- Fine.

Me: Aw! You're so cute Ed! –hugs-

Roy: Give me my Edo! –grabs Ed-

Ed: O.O

Me: Meanie! :P Anyway…

Ed, Roy, and I: Enjoy chapter 4 of "He's a…Neko?"

He's a…Neko?

Chapter 3

.::Edward::.

The next morning I woke up to a beam of sunshine that slapped itself onto my face. I tried to block out the offending light until I was forced to get up, for the sun was getting higher and brighter by the second. I opened my door quietly and tip-toed to the bathroom. It would be too embarrassing if I faced Roy right now, considering what happened last night. I blushed as I remembered. As I reached the bathroom door, I reached out for the knob, only to miss it and stumble into something warm and slightly wet. When I looked up I was greeted with the delicious sight of Roy with no shirt on; his hair and chest glistening from the water that was from the shower I'm guessing he was in a couple of moments ago, and a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my cheeks heat up and made an attempt to run to my room when I felt something tug at my arm.

* * *

.::Roy::.

I had just finished my wonderfully hot shower, thinking non-stop of Ed. Let's just say I made quite a mess in there but all evidence has been erased. I was about to head off to my room to change when I found Ed in front of the door. He stumbled onto me and was now on my chest. I knew my cheeks had a light pink dusted across the surface, but thank god I willed it away before he looked up a second later. I could sense that he was going to make a break for it, so before that happened I grabbed his arm. He turned around with a huge dark red blush upon his face. I couldn't help but marvel at how cute he looked. I pulled him close to my chest (in which he squeaked), wrapped my arm around his slim waist and stared lovingly down at him. As he looked up at me I could see his eyes softening as we slowly leaned forward and…

* * *

_~Ding-dong~_

_

* * *

_.::No one's POV::.

Both males cursed the door under their breaths.

"…Hey Ed? Can you go get dressed? We're going to get new clothes for you." The raven-haired man asked as he kissed the blonde's forehead. Said blonde blushed, nodded and then dashed into his room to get changed. Roy smiled, got dressed and then headed downstairs to answer the door. There in the doorway was none other than Lt. Hawkeye.

"Hello sir." She greeted with a salute. Roy dismissed said salute and invited her inside. Riza sat on the couch with calm, and collected expression on her face.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"He's getting dressed." Roy stated. Riza nodded and a few moments later Ed came bounding down the stairs in a large white t-shirt, a pair of red shorts (it's the kind of shorts that you can tie together to keep them up) and two black sneakers.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Ed said as he walked to the couch. (AN: Ha! Reminded me of SpongeBob…yeah.) Both adults nodded and stood up. After they retrieved their coats and walked out the door, Roy locked it. (AN: Ed has his hood on btw) They hopped into the military car Riza borrowed and drove down to JC Penny. About 10 minutes later they reached their destination. As they all got out of the car, Ed contemplated his surroundings until Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building that towered over them. Inside the huge mall, Roy suggested that they should go to a clothing store called Toddlers for Ed. Roy ended up getting a pair of ripped gloves and scratches on his face and all down his arms. Riza was snickering silently at the sight of Roy's shocked face and Edward's triumphant expression. (AN: Holy s-! Ed has claws! O.O) After the initial shock (for Roy) wore off, they continued shopping. As they reached the boys' clothing section Ed grabbed some clothes he thought would fit and ran into the dressing room. After 15 minutes of waiting Roy went inside the dressing room to ask Ed if he was doing okay; as Roy knocked on the door and got no answer, he got worried. He slowly opened the door of Ed's dressing room, only to find a wonderful sight of Ed in his dark red boxers, and a pair of jeans that he was just about to put on. Both males blushed a heavy shade of red.

"R-Roy? Get out!" Ed exclaimed, trying to cover himself up the best he could. Roy apologized and quickly closed the door. The raven-haired man went to sit back down next to his other blond subordinate with his cheeks painted pink. Riza was about to ask what had happened but Ed came out interrupting her and adorning a cute, red blush on his cheeks. Roy had purchased several outfits for Edward, such as: 5 pairs of casual clothes (shirts and pants basically), a pair of pj's, and a pair of shorts (if they go swimming). On their way to the grocery store, the two adults and young teen passed a bookstore, which Edward immediately ran into. Several seconds later, a pouting Edward was dragged out of the store by Roy. They reached the store and began searching for food.

"What do you want to get, Ed?" Roy asked.

"Hmm…I want Goldfish!" Ed replied hungrily with a little bit of drool running down his lips. Roy smirked and wiped the drool away with his index finger. Edward blushed a magnificent red and turned back to the snacks. Once their shopping was completed and they were on their way to Roy's house, Edward fell asleep in the backseat. As they reached the house Roy thanked Riza for helping them shop, and carried the sleeping Ed into his house. Roy yawned and decided that Ed should sleep in his bed with him, seeing as how they were both exhausted. Not even bothering to change, Roy climbed into bed with the sleeping blonde, wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

TBC (if you don't know what this stands for then that's just sad.)

Me: I love this chapter but I still need to improve my writing skills.

Roy: Yeah, you REALLY do.

Me: -glares- I didn't need you to answer that Roy.

Roy: -shrugs- I just call them as I see them.

Me: You always manage to piss me off don't you? …Don't answer that.

Ed: So…how many reviews do you want this time?

Me: **Well since I have 29 reviews right now…how about up to 44? That's only 15 more reviews, okay?**

Roy, Ed, and I: See ya later! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hey everybody… *sees the pitchforks and torches you're all carrying*…I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's just that I kinda lost inspiration for this story and the fact that my dog died almost two weeks ago is not helping my mood at all. I really miss him but he'll be in my heart forever… =' (

I'm surprised I'm actually writing this right now. O_O

Anyway, enough with the sad thoughts, I have some (by "some" I mean little) idea of where I want this story to go. I'm not entirely sure but hey…this chapter's something!

**HEAD'S UP ABOUT THE POLL THAT'S BEEN UP FOREVER:**

**I have come to a decision about whether this story is going to be an Mpreg or not. Truth be told, more people wanted this story to be an Mpreg and I'm sorry but I don't feel like this one should be an Mpreg. I'm sorry! But to make it up to you guys (the ones who wanted this to be an Mpreg) there will be smut in this story though!**

**AND "ALCHEMIC WIZARDS" IS GOING TO BE AN MPREG!**

**So at least one of my stories will be an Mpreg and you'll still get smut in this one! =D**

**This is going to be a short chapter! So don't get pissed off at me because it's short. This is all I have for now.**

Roy: Just get on with the chapter!

Ed: O_O

Me: -gives Roy a hard smack on the arm and turns back to the readers-

Enjoy~! XD

* * *

He's a…Neko?

Chapter 4

The next morning arrived too quickly for Roy's liking. The raven-haired man groaned and turned to the side to come face-to-face with a sleeping, half cat, golden haired angel. He smiled to himself and kissed the blonde's forehead before carefully sliding out of the queen-sized bed without disturbing the other occupant of the bed. Roy silently went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the small neko boy and himself. Both male's breakfast consisted of two scrambled eggs, some hash-browns, and four slices of bacon. (3 and ½ slices if you wanna get technical XD)

Ed's beverage was orange juice (for obvious reasons…-.-') while Roy's was coffee. As soon as the raven-haired man finished his breakfast, he placed Ed's breakfast (and a banana) on a tray and ventured to the main bedroom. As he approached the door he heard a loud thud. He panicked slightly and opened the door to find a massive heap of blankets on the floor next to the bed. Chuckling, Roy placed the tray down on his dresser and tried to get Ed untangled from the blankets. Said boy was still unconscious.

'_He falls off of the bed and he's still knocked out?'_ Roy thought to himself as he sighed and placed the sleeping boy back onto the bed.

Suddenly, the blond stirred. As golden irises slowly came into view, Roy's heart skipped a beat. Onyx and gold eyes clashed and a calm yet awkward silence filled the air. Roy walked back over to the dresser to get the blonde's breakfast as Ed was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Roy ventured back to the bed and placed the tray on Ed's lap. The younger stared at the older and then suddenly blushed a bright pink while muttering a quiet "thank you". Roy smiled. As the boy began to eat, Roy couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight. Sure the blond ate rather quickly but he was very neat about it. When Ed finished his breakfast, he noticed a rather appealing banana left on his tray. He reached out the tasty looking treat when it suddenly vanished. He blinked twice before facing in the direction of a certain raven-haired man who was apparently peeling his banana. Ed's eye twitched.

"Hey! Gimme back my banana!" The neko boy hissed. Roy smirked and hummed a tune.

"I can peel my own banana." The blond replied.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Roy said as he took a bite of the potassium filled fruit and thrust his lips onto Ed's. Golden eyes widened and a magnificent red blush covered Ed's face (up to the tip of his ears no less) before losing himself in the kiss, hoping that this moment would not end. Roy pushed the fruit into Ed's mouth and letting him swallow it. Soon the two had to break apart for air. As Roy was about to take another bite out of the banana, Ed beat him to it. Roy was momentarily stunned for a second as Ed then pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The only thought running through both males minds was,

'_We're gonna need more bananas.'_

TBC…

* * *

Me: Well, I hope everyone liked that chapter! Sorry it's so short. I'm kinda running out of ideas. Its summer and freakin' hot as hell! (Not that that's a surprise or anything) Well, I'm starting to get creative again. I do have a good idea for the next chapter though! But you'll have to wait and see… hehehe…

Ed: I don't like that chuckle.

Roy: Yeah…

Me: It helps create a dramatic effect...I think.

Ed: Well…see you guys next time~!

Me: I'll try not to be so late next time!

**I want a total of 60 reviews before the next chapter ok? =D**

Ed, Roy, and I: Bye~! XD


	6. Chapter 5

…..HOLY FU-! It's been that long since I updated? O.O

Ed: -glares- Yes. It's been almost 6 months.

Roy: -gets ready to snap-

Me: O_O –runs away screaming-

Roy: -chases after Lizzy while shooting fireballs at her-

Me: I'M SORRY! AHHHH!

Ed: -turns to readers with a cute smile-

**Disclaimer: Lizzy does not own FMA and never will get the chance.**

Now on with the story~! :)

* * *

**He's a…Neko?**

**Chapter 5**

.:Edward:. 

(This does not mean that this is the characters POV because if it was I would've written .:Edward's POV:.)

'_Oh. My. Gate. That was so embarrassing! I can't believe he actually did that! Baka Colonel!' _Ed thought as he put a pillow (from the downstairs couch) to his face to hide his massive blush. The banana incident happened only an hour ago and Roy had left for work, leaving Ed alone in the huge house. Ed removed the pillow from his face and sighed.

'_Huh. Come to think of it…Roy's been taking really good care of me since I've been here…I should return the favor. Equivalent Exchange after all.'_ Ed thought as he smiled. He then ventured to Roy's personal library. As he stepped inside, his jaw dropped. It was absolutely filthy! Ed frowned and began cleaning up the mess.

* * *

.:Roy:.

'_Ugh! When will the torture end?' _Roy sighed as he signed the next document on his massive pile of paperwork. His hand was severely cramped but he couldn't quit now. He was anxious to get home to Edward. Since the neko boy was all alone in the house, anything could happen! He could be cooking something and cut himself, or he could try to get a book off of a shelf in his library with a stool and fall!

'_He might even find my secret stash of love letters that I was too chicken to give him!' _Just thinking about it panicked and embarrassed Roy. With renewed vigor, Roy fiercely began signing papers, regardless of the stinging sensation in his hand and the blush painting his cheeks red.

* * *

.:Edward:.

Ed sighed deeply as he put the last book back onto the shelf.

'_Whew! Finally done! I've done a pretty good job if I say so myself!'_ Ed thought to himself as a grin slapped itself onto his face. He raised his hands up in the air and stretched. The sound of popping joints soon followed and Ed sighed in relief.

"Ok then, next is upstairs." Ed said as he headed upstairs and went into the room closest to him. As went into the room he realized that it was Roy's bedroom. Ed blushed heavily as he remembered this morning. He soon realized that Roy's room was almost as filthy as his library. Ed sweat-dropped and began to clean.

**~AN HOUR LATER~**

Ed finally finished cleaning Roy's bedroom and bathroom and now needed to clean his closet. As he pushed away the somewhat flimsy wooden doors, he was greeted with another mess. Ed glared at the piles of clothes before walking out of the room and downstairs to get a laundry basket and then coming back upstairs to Roy's closet. He frowned as he began taking the clothes out and putting them into the basket. He soon came upon some of Roy's boxers and blushed before quickly throwing them with the other dirty clothes. As soon as the basket was filled he went back downstairs to the laundry room and put the clothes in the wash. The short alchemist headed back upstairs and continued to clean. As he reached the top of the closet, (Me: With the help of his handy stool~ XD Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A TINY LITTLE SHRIMP? Me: Eep! –runs away-) he found a black shoebox labeled:

**PRIVATE! **

**DO NOT OPEN!**

A sneaky smile graced the neko boy's features as he grabbed the box and jumped off of the stool. He sat on Roy's bed with the box in his hands. As he reached towards the lid, he was cut short by a voice that rang in his head.

'_You're not really gonna open it are you?' _His consciousness asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It's the perfect opportunity!" Ed said aloud.

'_But it clearly says: __**PRIVATE! DO NOT OPEN! **__Roy must've hidden it for a reason! You can't do that to him!'_

"But we can finally get back at him! Remember all of the crappy missions he put us through?" Ed asked.

'…'

"I'm glad we agree. Now let's see what's inside." Ed said as he grinned. He opened the box carefully as to not damage it. He didn't want Roy to find out he looked in it after all.

* * *

.:Roy:.

"Finally done!" Roy shouted as he stood up to stretch. His hand was so cramped it actually started swelling a bit! Roy sighed in relief after he stretched and went to get his coat. He hurriedly rushed out of his office while telling Hawkeye his finished paperwork was on his desk. He barely heard her say "Good night, sir." The raven-haired man soon found himself outside of HQ and summoned a cab to take him home. He soon reached his doorstep and placed the key inside the keyhole before venturing inside. He looked around for the neko boy he had come to love but there was no sight of him.

"Ed?" Roy called out.

* * *

.:Edward's POV:.

I stared at the box in shock. It was full of letters. Not what I expected at all. I picked up one of the letters and opened it. The first two words grabbed my attention immediately.

_Dear Edward,_

_I think it's time I told you the truth and I'm hoping you don't hate me for it. But for some time now I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I think about you all the time. Even when I'm working I think about you so much that I end up drawing doodles of you and me together and/or your name on my paperwork. Every time I see you my heart thumps loudly in my chest. When you rant about how you're not short, it's music to my ears. You are the most beautiful person in the world. You're fierce attitude and determination makes you all the more beautiful. I would love nothing more than to kiss your luscious lips and hold you close to me forever. I want to run my hands through your golden hair and touch your lightly tanned skin. You're absolute perfection and I'm head over heels for you. You may think this is a joke but I assure you that it's not. You're the only person to ever make me feel this way. Edward…I love you._

_~Roy_

As I finished reading the letter I felt my face get very hot. I knew I was blushing up a storm. My chest felt very warm as a smile graced my lips.

I stared adoringly at the letter but snapped out of my daze when I felt someone's presence behind me.

* * *

.:Roy POV:.

I stood frozen in the doorway of my room as I spotted Ed sitting on my bed with a black shoe box. A fiery red blush spread across my cheeks and to the tip of my ears. Suddenly, Ed turned around and gasped. A hot pink blush adorned his face as we stood in awkward silence.

"Uh…hey." I said, cutting the tension in the air.

"Hi…" Ed replied softly.

"…Did you see the... you know?"

"Um…yeah."

"Oh."

"I-I never knew you felt that strong about me."

"Well…yeah. I think you're beautiful." I said but then slapped a hand over my mouth as I realized that I said the second sentence out loud. Ed's pink blush then turned red and he looked down. (AN: God, I make them blush so much XD)

"You really think so?" Ed asked as he shyly looked up. This by the way was absolutely adorable.

"I do." I replied truthfully as I started walking towards the young alchemist. By the time I reached him, he was looking down again. I stared lovingly at the young neko boy before gently grasping his chin and lifting it up so that our eyes met. Ed's blush increased ten-fold when I brought our faces together and placed my lips on his. I put all the passion and love I could into this kiss. I could tell Ed was doing the same.

* * *

.:Edward POV:.

Our lips moved sensually and in sync. Roy wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Then he licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly obliged. When our tongues clashed we both let out a loud moan. Our tongues rubbed against each other and it felt oh so good. We soon broke apart, gasping for air. Damn oxygen. Onyx eyes stared into mine and I soon found myself being carried out of the room bridal style.

"W-What the hell?" I exclaimed as we headed for the living room. Roy just smirked and said nothing. I was placed on the couch a couple of seconds later. The room was bathed in moonlight, illuminating almost everything in sight. I looked back over to Roy who now had one of his gloves on and snapped, lighting the fireplace. The raven haired man promptly sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed and remained silent. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my neck. I jumped in surprise and turned around to stare wide eyed at Roy.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Y-You just licked me!" I screeched. He just smirked and leaned towards my neck again.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." He whispered before attaching his lips to my neck, sucking softly.

"Ahhh…"

"Does it feel good Ed?"

"…Mhmmm…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Oh, aren't I so evil! XD

Ed: Dude?

Roy: Why'd you stop there?

Me: Did I not just say that I was evil? –does a creepy laugh-

Roy and Ed: O_O –takes two steps back-

Me: Yea…that's right. Back away.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Consider this as my…late Christmas present/Early New Year's present. ^_^;

Oh! One more thing!

_**ALERT**_**: Please go to my profile page ****AFTER LEAVING A REVIEW ****and ****TAKE MY NEWEST POLL**** (If you don't know where it is then read the**** BOLD ****words on my profile)!**

**PLEASE, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! THANKS~! :D**

Ed: Is that everything?

Me: Hmmm…yea I think so.

Roy: Ok then. If you'll excuse us. –drags Ed away-

Ed: What? Let me go you bastard!

Me: -Ed voice fades away- Alright, well I'm done for now. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a **Happy New Year~!** XD

~Lizzy


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Hey guys!

Roy & Ed: Hi!

Me: So I'm just really had a **HUGE BURST OF INSPIRATION! **So now I'm in a FMA writing mood right now. :D

On a totally different note, I saw **Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos in theaters back in January and I just found out yesterday that it's gonna come out on DVD April 24th! **I can't wait for it to come out on DVD! I'm so excited and there are literally no words as to how awesome the movie was! My sister (who's not even interested in anime) went with me and she liked it too!

Just watching it made me fall in love with FMA even more! XD

Roy: Ok, ok we all know it was epically awesome but you need to calm down.

Me: I can't calm down! Do you even know how AMAZINGLY STUNNINGLY WONDERFULLY DELIGHTFULLY STUPENDIOUSLY EPIC THAT MOVIE WAS?

Roy and Ed: Yes. We were in it.

Me: Well either way it was awesome! XD

Ed: *pets my head* Shhhhh….calm down.

Me: *shoulders start to slump*

Ed: *continues to pet my head* Roy, can you do the disclaimer?

Roy: Got it.

**Disclaimer: Lizzy does not own FMA in any way, shape, or form.**

Me: *falls asleep on Ed's lap*

Roy: *sits next to Ed and kisses his cheek*

Ed and Roy: *whispers* Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON DEAD AHEAD! :3**

* * *

**He's a…Neko?**

**Chapter 6**

.:Edward's POV:.

As Roy kept on nibbling on my neck I could hear the volume of my moans increase. I blushed in embarrassment and kept my mouth shut. Roy seemed to be displeased with that and stopped. Suddenly I felt really cold hands on my stomach and I gasped as it sent shivers down my spine. The hands began to travel up my shirt and toy with my nipples. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. I barely heard Roy hum in satisfaction as I got lost in the pleasure. I felt his lips return to my neck and suck hungrily.

"Mmmm…Roy…s-stop t-teasing…" I moaned.

"But you seem to be enjoying it so much." Roy said as he laid me onto the couch and began licking at one of the buds. I gasped and groaned as my pants became unbearably tight. Suddenly, he started licking the other one and a wave of pleasure coursed through my veins. I couldn't take it anymore and I thrust my hips into Roy's, creating wonderful friction. Roy gasped at my sudden action while I moaned loudly. I looked up into Roy's eyes and found them clouded with lust. Then he growled softly in his throat before attacking my neck again with kisses and love bites for the entire world to see. I writhed and moaned loudly in satisfaction. As Roy began to remove my shirt I could feel my temperature rising with each passing second. I needed to feel Roy and I needed to feel him now. I reached for his shirt and literally ripped it right off of him. Roy paused and stared at me in shock. He then grew a devilish smirk that made me shiver with anticipation.

"Getting feisty, are we?" Roy said as he slowly tugged my shirt off.

"Roy…hurry up." I moaned.

"I'll hurry up only if you beg." Roy replied with a smirk on his face. I paused at stared at him.

"Uh-uh. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't beg." I said as I shook my head and chuckled. Roy smiled and leaned towards my ear.

"Beg me to touch you and make you scream my name." Roy whispered seductively. I shivered but denied his request. I would not beg no matter how turned on I was. Suddenly, his teeth were on my ear, nibbling every so often. I moaned in want.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Never gonna…*gasp*…happen."

"Do it or I'll keep teasing you. I can tell you're very hard right now."

"N-No I'm not."

"Oh really?" Roy said as he grabbed my crotch and squeezed…_hard_.

"AHH! Fuck!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Thought so. Now beg." Roy said with a smirk.

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"…Fine." I said as Roy smirked, happy with his victory. I glared at him.

"Well?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"_Well, if I'm gonna have to beg I'm gonna make him go crazy while doing it."_ I blushed and looked away.

"…Roy…please…fuck me. I need your dick inside me. I want to feel your cum all over me." I moaned as I toyed with my nipples. After a couple of seconds of silence, I looked back up at him to see what was taking him so long and what I saw made me blush but smirk mentally. Roy was staring at me, his eyes glazed over with lust and love. He was also wearing a predatory smirk that made me shiver from head to toe.

…Mission accomplished…although I know I'm gonna be **very **sore tomorrow.

"God, I love you Edward Elric." Roy said passionately. My face felt very hot and I looked away. Roy smiled and attacked my neck again with kisses and bites as he undid my belt. There was no way in hell I was going to let him undress me first so I mimicked his movements. As the rest of our clothes were removed, I found Roy staring hungrily down at me, his eyes traveling up and down. I blushed a hot red and connected his lips to mine. Roy was surprised at the turn of events but quickly gained dominance. We broke apart and as his lips traveled from my chest and downwards, I panted heavily. It felt as if I was in heaven. Soon, the kisses stopped and I felt Roy's breath ghost over my erection. I moaned loudly in response. Just then, Roy mouth engulfed my member, making me gasp in surprise. Roy's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around my dick. I soon realized that I was drooling out of the corner of my mouth. Roy mouth worked wonders. I reached down and fisted his hair as he began sucking faster. I was so close. Roy must've sensed this because he began to lick the tip. I threw my head back and screamed as I came into Roy's mouth. Roy lapped at the fluid hungrily until I was done. I panted heavily trying to catch my breath. Roy sucked my cock one last time before licking his lips. The action made me moan softly. Roy climbed back on top of me and softly kissed my lips. Then he kissed my neck until I caught my breath. Roy pulled away from me and asked,

"Ed. Are you sure you're ready for this?" I smiled and cupped his cheek with my left hand.

"Yes. I know I'm ready Roy. I love you." I whispered. Roy smiled softly and leaned next to my ear.

"I love you too, Edward." Roy replied with a sincere smile. As he leaned down and captured my lips, I felt something prodding at my entrance. I soon realized it was a finger. When it entered I gasped in surprise, not used to the foreign feeling. The finger started moving in and out at steady pace. A couple of minutes later a second finger joined the first. I squirmed in slight discomfort. The fingers started moving faster now and that's when another finger unexpectedly entered. I groaned at the stinging sensation. Roy silenced me with a breathtaking kiss. The fingers moved around as if searching for something. Roy's fingers stopped suddenly before pushing deep in. I screamed as pleasure shot to every single nerve in my body when Roy hit a certain spot inside me. I looked at him through glazed eyes and asked,

"W-What the h-hell w-was that?" I panted.

"Well Ed that was your prostate." Roy responded with a grin. I fell back onto the couch, overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure I never knew existed.

"Ed, this is going to hurt but just relax and the pain will go away ok?" Roy said. I nodded and look down. My eyes widened. Roy was insanely big.

"_How the hell is that even possible?"_ I thought to myself. Roy seemed to know what I was thinking and grinned.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly. I blushed and look away while mumbling a "maybe". Roy smirked and kissed with again with so much passion I got lightheaded. He blindly reached over to the desk next to the couch and pulled out some lube **(AN: That's so freaking convienent XD)** before slathering a somewhat large amount on his cock. He positioned himself at my entrance and began to push in. My eyes tightened in pain. I groaned loudly as tears slid down my cheeks. Roy noticed this and kissed them away. After what seemed like an eternity, Roy was all the way in. The stinging pain was still there but it lessened with every second that passed. Soon, the pain was gone and I bucked my hips as a sign for Roy to move. He nodded and began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. I moaned softly. Roy smirked and increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Ah…ah…AH! Roy!" I moaned.

"…Oh god…Ed you're so tight." Roy replied passionately.

"F-Faster Roy."

"As you wish." Roy picked up the pace and began thrusting as hard as he could into me. I was literally left speechless. I was screaming and gasping as every thrust from Roy hit my prostate dead on. Roy had to be the best lover on the planet. I was really close now. As if Roy read my mind, he grabbed my member and started pumping me in time with his thrusts.

"R-Roy...I can't hold on anymore." I choked out. Roy smiled at me and leaned in close to me.

"Then let go Ed." He whispered. So I did. As I came, every nerve in my body tingled with immense pleasure. After a few more thrusts from Roy, he came with a groan. I mewled in pleasure as I felt Roy's cum shoot into me. Roy gave me a passionate kiss before picking me up and laying myself on top of him. Roy placed the blanket that occupied the couch on top of us as I sighed in comfort and began to fall asleep but before I did Roy whispered,

"I love you Ed."

"I love you too Roy."

Smiles both occupied our faces as we drifted off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Me: Whoo! Finished baby! Yeah!

Roy: Good job.

Ed: Yeah.

Me: Aw, thanks guys! *blushes*

Roy: …I just love how this whole chapter was a lemon between Ed and I. :3

Ed: Roy! *blushes*

Me: I know right? Well, since I cut the lemon off last chapter I might as well have just made the whole thing a lemon anyway. Anyway, it was really fun to write this. I just LOVE writing lemons.

…Oh god, I sound like a huge pervert. ^_^;

Ed: That's because you kind of are.

Me: Shut up Ed!

Ed: Eep! *hides behind Roy*

Roy: ^^; ...Alrighty then. Well didn't you have something to say Lizzy?

Me: Oh yeah! I just went to a Lady Antebellum concert last night and it was AMAZING~! :D

(I'm a big country fan because of my dad!)

I went with my dad and my little sister. It was my first ever concert! My sis and I both got Lady A t-shirts too! Thompson Square and Darius Rucker opened for Lady A! They were so good! After that amazing concert we went back to the parking garage and waited forever in our car because so many people were trying to get out. It sucked. We were there for like 20-30 minutes I think. Nonetheless, it was an awesome night!

Roy: Sounds like you had fun.

Me: You're damn right I did! XD

**Anyway, THE POLL IS OVER! It's gone! It's done! This story was the winner! WHOO!**

So, from now on I'll only be updating "He's a...Neko?" until this story is over. I already have an idea for the next **two** chapters so I should update again real soon.

Ed: Cool! Tell me!

Me: No Edo! You have to wait like everyone else! No special treatment just because I love ya.

Ed: Aw, that's no fair. *pouts*

Roy: Actually Ed, she's right. It wouldn't be fair to the readers.

Ed: Shut up Roy!

Me: Ok then. Well, if I can get **100 reviews by the END OF THIS MONTH I will upload TWO CHAPETRS! So the deadline is April 30th!**

How does that sound?

Ed: That sounds awesome!

Roy: But can you actually do it is the question Lizzy because we all know you're lazy as hell.

Me: Shut the **** up Roy! *hits him with a newspaper* ...Where the h-e-double hockey sticks did I get this? *throws newspaper in a recycle bin*

...Yea, that's right. Helping the planet.

Ed: ...O.K.

Roy: Well I think we should wrap this up now.

Me: Damn, we haven't had a conversation this long in a while. Ok, well if you want more info about the poll and its results then go check out my profile page **AFTER LEAVING A REVIEW!**

Ok, so thank you guys for reading! Love ya all and I'm sorry I fail at updating quickly! Blame my school!

Roy, Ed and I: Peace and crackers! XD

~Lizzy


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Hello everybody! Well, since you're reading this right now this means that I got **100 (or over) reviews on a story for the first time EVER!** WHOO! XD

Roy and Ed: Thanks so much you guys! :D

Me: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! You guys don't even know! XD

Roy: Calm down okay?

Me: *takes a couple of breaths* Okay, okay. I'm good. Well, I promised you guys that when I get 100 reviews that I'll update and I'm keeping that promise now! From now on, things are going to get really interesting with this story!

Ed: *slides next to me with a sly smirk on his face* Care to share those interesting details?

Me: *angry anime vein appears on my forehead* No Ed.

Ed: -3-

Me: Anyway, I am so sorry that this is SUPER late but I've been busy I swear! I had to get my cosplay together for an upcoming anime convention (Naka-kon 2012) and I like just did and the convention is on the 17th, I fail so bad! DX

Anyway...so if you have watched the yaoi anime **Gravitation**, I'm going as Shuichi Shindo! :D

Alrighty then, Roy darling if you could be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

Roy: You know I will never get used to your craziness...

Me: ^_^

Roy: *sigh* Lizzy doesn't own FMA at all and never will.

Me: Thank you~! Now, without further delay, I present Chapter 7 of He's a...Neko?

* * *

**He's a...Neko?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

.:Ed's POV:.

I shivered as I stepped into the ice skating rink. It was absolutely freezing in here! Roy happened to see that and took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I blushed in embarrassment as Al and Winry giggled at the sweet gesture. Roy decided that we should go ice skating today, considering I haven't been ice skating since I was a kid in Resembool and I forgot how to do it. Roy also happened to invite the rest of his unit along with Al and Winry.

I sat on a bench outside of the rink as everyone was gliding across the rink, I sweatdropped when I saw that Armstrong had his shirt off (as usual) and was twirling around like a ballerina. Al and Winry were holding hands while occasionally slipping from time to time. Hawkeye and Havoc were casually gliding across the ice while the others were trying to show off their tricks to each other. I chuckled as I witnessed Armstrong twirl 7 times in a row like a ballerina. I would have skated too but it's been so long and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I jumped a bit as i felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see Roy standing there with a smile on his face.

"How come you're not skating Ed?"

"...I just don't feel like it right now, that's all." I said as I looked away with pink blush lightly dusting across my face. Roy smirk and crouched in front of me before lightly grasping my chin and turning my head to face him.

"You've forgotten how to skate, haven't you?" He told me with one of his famous shit-eating grins. I glared at him as my cheeks turned red.

"No I haven't! It's just that it's been so long since I've ice skated that I lost my touch...somewhat." I replied as Roy's grin turned into a smirk again. God, I hate that smirk but it's so goddamn sexy.

"Really? Then let's skate if you're so sure of yourself."

"Right now?" I asked, stalling.

"Yes Ed. Right now." Roy said as he approached the edge of the rink, waiting for me to follow. I VERY reluctantly stood up and hesitantly walked over to the raven-haired male wobbling over to him a bit as I was not used to ice skates. As Roy entered the rink and I was about to he leaned toward my ear and whispered,

"Watch this."

Suddenly Roy was gliding past several people around the rink and doing several spins and even going as far as to ice skate backwards. My jaw dropped as I watched him perfectly executed each individual trick. I was simply amazing. As Roy came gliding back to me I blankly stared at him.

"Show off..." I mumbled. Roy then held out his hand and I grasped it tightly as he led me onto the ice. I reached out for the side of the rink but Roy prevented me from doing so.

"Hey!"

"Just relax Ed and follow my lead." Roy murmered softly in my ear. For the next half hour Roy helped me get used to skating again and I was having a blast. I was pretty much a pro. Roy and I glided around the rink once again and gold and onyx collided as I looked up to see him staring at me lovingly. I felt my face heat up as I stared back at him. Suddenly, I lost my footing and fell flat on my ass. I groaned as surge of pain shot up my spine. I looked over to Roy who had his hand over his mouth in attempt to stiffle his laughter. I glared at him and flipped him off. He chuckled and helped my up.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." I told him as I glided away. I heard a faint "Ok" from Roy as I exited the rink and headed towards the restrooms. After I finished my business, I washed my hands and exited the bathroom. I looked to my left and to my right before placing my hand on my chin thoughtfully.

_'Huh. I feel like someone's following me...but then again when do I not get that feeling?' _I thought to myself as I chuckled and began to walk back to the rink.

Suddenly, a hand covered by a rag closed around my mouth and I blacked out a second later.

* * *

.:No one's POV:.

As Roy waited for Ed to come back, Al skated over to the raven-haired male.

"Hey Roy. Where's Ed?" Al asked.

"Oh hey Al. He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon." Al nodded and left to skate with Winry again.

What they didn't know is that the blond alchemist wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

BAM! Finished! :D

God...I suck at updating. Please forgive me! I'm trying to stop being lazy. My mom and I had a discussion on this actually so I'm still working on it.

Anyway, I am traveling to PA right now (by car DX) and I was determined to finish this chapter and upload it for you guys...so I did! :D

Sorry if this chapter sucks but more exciting things are gonna happen really soon!

After I get back from traveling and after the anime convention (so excited btw! XD) then I'll update again. So probably the first week of school is when you guys will get a new chapter. I am however going to start writing it while on my way to PA so maybe you'll get it sooner. We'll just have to see~! :D

Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review! XD

**P.S.: By the way, if you're a Hetalia UKUS fan then go check out my new Hetalia one (MOST LIKELY TWO!) shot! :D**

~Lizzy


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Hey everyone~! ^_^

FMA Cast + Reviewers: ***glare***

Me: Ehehehe… ***sweatdrop***

Ed: What. The. Hell? You were supposed to update like 3 months ago…

Me: Well…you see…funny story actually- ***bullet ****passes my head missing by just a few inches***

Me: O_O ***pales while frozen in fear and turns to the viewers slowly***

L-Let's g-get onto the c-chapter s-shall we? ^_^;;

* * *

**HAN Chapter 8**

**.:Ed's POV:.**

My eyes fluttered open as I slowly regained consciousness. There was a slight pounding in my head and I tried to rub my temples to stop the pounding but soon found I couldn't because I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and my legs bound tightly together. Soon, I discovered that my mouth was covered with a piece of duct tape as well. I looked around to see if there was a hint as to where I was being held. All I saw in the room was a single light bulb was hanging from the ceiling above me; it's bright light illuminating the whole room. The walls were made out of concrete while the room was completely void of anything. The only thing that stood out (excluding myself) was the wooden door directly in front of me on the other side of the room. I groaned in frustration and tried to think of any way to get out of this so-called prison. I was barely able to move thanks to my bindings.

"_Why does this always happen to me?" _I thought desperately as I hung my head.

"_Roy and the others must be worried and wondering where I am right about now…" _I looked around the room again before looking back to the door again, my eyes flashing with determination as I tried to get myself free. The moment was short-lived when the door slowly creaked open.

* * *

**.:Roy's POV:.**

"_Ed's sure taking his sweet time in the restroom. It's been 15 minutes already!" _ I thought to myself as I gazed back towards the exit. I was getting very worried for my little neko. **(AU: Yes, I haven't forgotten that Ed's part cat :P) **Al glided back towards me and by the look on his face he was concerned.

"Where's Ed?"

"I don't know. He definitely should have been back by now." I told him as I tapped my foot impatiently. As I looked over to Al, a look of concern and curiousity was plastered onto his face.

"I'm going to make sure he's ok." Al said as he exited the rink and headed towards the exit before disappearing from my sight. I sighed and sat down on the bench right next to me, running a hand through my hair as I sighed.

_"Ed…where are you now?"  
_

* * *

_**.:Al's POV:.**_

I shuffled down the hallway and headed towards the men's restroom. I know that I've forgotten to remove my ice skates but that didn't matter to me at the moment. I was just worried about my brother's well being. As I reached the restroom I opened the door to find no one in sight. My eyes narrowed as I stepped into the room.

"Ed? Are you in here? …Hello?" I called out but silence rang through the air. I carefully tiptoed towards the stall and kicked open the first stall. A loud bang sounded. As soon as I saw that no one was in there, I went to the next stall and kicked it open as well. I did this for the rest of the stalls but I had no luck. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Where is that idiot?"

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a figure stepped into the room slowly, his or her face engulfed in the shadows. I turned around, my heart race increasing slightly.

"Oh, don't worry Alphonse. Your brother is safe…well…for now." The figure said as the person started to head for the door.

"What do you mean for now? What have you done with Ed?!" Al shouted to the stranger.

"Hehehe... you're brother has done something terribly wrong and must now face the consequences." The unknown individual said as he smiled devilishly.

"W-Wait!" Al exclaimed as the mysterious individual exited the restroom. Al stood motionless for a few minutes before rushing back to Roy and the others.

* * *

**To Be Continued…  
**

* * *

Ok…this was not the best chapter ever (probably the shortest) but I hope you all enjoyed it somewhat!

**By the way, you may have noticed that the mysterious stranger just walked in and out of the bathroom. Well he was ordered to tell Al about his brothers disappearance anyway. Sorry for any weird confusion. ^^;**

Plus, I'm so sorry it took so long but school has been really killing me. But it's Thanksgiving break and I have almost all of my homework done so I had some free time to finish this up. :D

I'm gonna be pretty busy since I got tests after break and other work to do before finals next month so I'll definitely put in the effort to update quickly. See everyone next chapter!

**Please review~! :)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING~! XD**

~Lizzy


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Hey~! I'm back again! I'm actually updating more sooner than I thought I would.

Ha! Guess I'm getting back into my old routine. Aren't you glad? :D

Ok, ok I'm done talking now. ONTO THE STORY! XD

* * *

**HAN Chapter 9**

**.:Ed's POV:.**

I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest as the wooden door started to open. I remained as still as possible until the visitor stepped through the threshold. The unknown individual was revealed to show Hohenhiem.

"Y-you!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened considerably.

"Hello again Edward." My 'father' greeted, his voice as plain as the look on his face. Speaking of his face, the right side of it was burnt, and it looked like it happened recently. I wondered how it happened.

"What the hell do you want from me, you bastard?!" I growled.

"Edward, you know better than to disrespect your elders." Hohenhiem stated with a slight disappointed look on his face.

"I have no respect for the likes of _you_."

"Tsk, tsk. Now Edo—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I hissed. **(AN: Don't forget, Ed's still part cat! :D )**

Hohenhiem sighed before raising his hand and snapping. Suddenly, Envy and Lust entered the room. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the homunculi.

"Hello chibi-chan~" Envy cooed. I felt my blood boil and I started thrashing in my chair shouting,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SHRIMP?!"

Envy just laughed until Hohenhiem cleared his throat. I ground my teeth in frustration. Hohenhiem turned to me.

"So, I see you've been living with your superior lately. Colonel Roy Mustang was it?"

'_How the hell did he know that?" _I thought to myself.

"…So what?" I asked suspiciously. Hohenhiem suddenly glared at me and it took me by surprise a bit.

"I have recently discovered that you have been in a intimate relationship with him."

My eyes widened significantly as my cheeks became stained with a cherry red blush. I heard Envy snickering from behind Hohenhiem. I glared at the Homunculi and turned back to the old man.

"_If_ I was, how the hell would _you_ know?" I replied with anger lacing my voice.

"Well, I have some very watchful eyes." Hohenhiem stated with a slight smirk as he gestured to Envy and Lust. My eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

"Y-You m-mean they were w-watching us t-this w-whole t-time?!" I stuttered as my whole face turn red and my cat ears lowered onto my head. Envy at this point couldn't hold back his laughter and strode up to me and leaned in close proximity to my face.

"We~ saw~ everything~" The green eyed homunculus sang. I seethed with rage as my face grew extremely hot. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I swore my face was on fire!

"You goddamn perverted bastard! When I get out of this chair I'm going to kill you!" I hissed once again. Envy just flicked my nose (irritating me even more) and took his place behind Hohenhiem, grinning the whole time.

My 'father' approached me next and did something very unexpected.

SMACK!

A burst of intense pain burst across my cheek and my head was thrown to the side. I was shocked. I was caught completely off guard. I never expected my old man to actually hit me. Overwhelming emotions flooded within me. Anger, confusion, and slight hurt welled up within me and I desperately wanted to release them but I couldn't allow myself to lower my guard down like that. Not now.

"How _dare _you try to ruin the Elric name by pursuing a relationship with that…that… pitiful excuse for a man!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Don't you DARE say anything about him when you don't even know him! You don't know what he's been through! You don't even know what I'VE been through! So before you start running your mouth, get your facts straight first you GODDAMN BASTARD!" I screamed. My breathing was erratic right now but I didn't care. Envy and Lust looked somewhat taken back at my outburst but soon reverted back to their blank expressions. Hohenhiem's eyes narrowed even more before he leaned down in front of my face and whispered venomously,

"You will _NEVER_ see that perverted man ever again." He then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"_Yeah, well we'll see about that you bastard." _I thought to myself. Lust left with him as Envy approached me.

"`Aw, chibi-can what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Envy taunted before laughing sinisterly. I ground my teeth together and as soon as his head came close enough, I head-butted him. The homunculus hissed and pain as he held his head between his hands to try to get rid of the pain. He glared at me before expectantly driving his fist into my stomach. I let out a grunt of pain but didn't cry out. Envy seemed displeased with this and landed several more punches as well as pulled on my ears and tail which hurt like a bitch. Suddenly, the attacks ceased and for a second I thought that he stopped but then I felt the back of my skull explode with pain. I assumed that Envy hit me with a blunt object. I instantly became aware that I was bleeding, thanks to the series of wet drops that spilled down and around my neck. My vision started to blur and slowly but eventually the world became dark as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Envy chuckling evilly.

* * *

**.:Al's POV:.**

I must've been gone for quite a bit because when I returned to the ice rink, everyone was occupied outside of the rink. I moved to the group quickly.

"Al, did you find Ed?" Roy asked concerned.

I looked at Roy sadly before shaking my head.

"But someone came into the bathroom after I was done checking and said that Ed was safe for now. He also said that Ed has done something wrong and must now face the consequences." I explained calmly. I noticed that Roy had his fists clenched so tight that there was no way he couldn't have drawn blood. Winry had a hand over her mouth while everyone else wore somber expressions.

"You're saying that Ed's been…kidnapped?" Winry replied so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I nodded slowly, the truth and seriousness of this situation slowly setting in. The depressing mood was cut short by a loud metallic bang. We all turned our heads to see Roy's hand placed on the railing of the ice rink, his face hidden behind his locks of raven hair.

"I shouldn't have let him go off by himself. It's all my fault." Roy whispered. Something in me seemed to snap at that moment. I hated how everyone I know and care about seemed to blame themselves for everything that goes wrong!

I walked up to Roy and glared at him before slapping him. His head was thrown to side from the impact and there was a stunned silence from the group. Roy faced me while he held his cheek with a look of disbelief painted into his face.

"This is **NOT** your fault Roy! Stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens! I'm getting tired of it! I'm tired of the people I care about blaming themselves over every bad thing that happens when it's clearly not their fault!"

Roy stood there, shock clearly evident on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry I slapped you but I'm not about to let you send yourself into a spiraling depression. It wasn't your fault and I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but there was nothing you could have done. All that matters now is finding Ed." I told him while staring him straight in the eye. Roy nodded slowly before his eyebrows knit together in determination.

Soon, I found myself in a squad car with Roy, Winry and Hawkeye on the way back to HQ while the others stayed at the ice rink to look for some clues to Ed's disappearance. I glanced over at Roy and saw him looking down at his hand, guilt written all over his face. I frowned and kicked his foot. As he looked up at me, I sent him a glare that told him to knock it off. His eyes widened slightly before he sent me a half-hearted smile. I sent him a small smile before turning my attention to the window with only one thought in mind,

"_You sure caused a lot of trouble this time brother…I just hope you're ok."_

* * *

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Me: FINISHED!

Roy and Ed: Nice job! *thumbs up*

Me: Thanks! :D

Hope you guys enjoyed! And…

Roy, Ed and I:

**HAPPY NEW YEAR~!**

**My New Years resolution is to complete this story as well as another one of my stories as well! *pumps fist in the air***

**SO LET'S MAKE 2013 AN AWESOME YEAR! =^_^=**

P.S: To **YokuMiya**: P-Please don't s-shoot me! I updated s-see?! ^_^;;;;

~Lizzy


	11. Chapter 10

**Liz:** Hey guys... ***suddenly gets assaulted with food and dodgeballs***

OW! Ow ow ow ow ow OW! ***collapses with bruises and bumps on my face***

O-Ok, I deserved that.

**Roy and Ed:** Yeah, you really did.

**Liz:** I'm sorry ok? But as a little something extra for you guys, I made this chapter super long! I think it's the longest chapter of the story so far.

So please try not to kill me too much in the reviews? (If I get any...) I know you guys want to read now so I put my official apology at the end of the chapter if you all wanna read it.

So...Enjoy~ ***gets hit in the forehead with a rock and falls*** OW! T.T

* * *

**.:3rd Person POV for the ENTIRE Chapter:.**

**~Several days later~**

Al and Winry sat patiently on the couch in the colonels office. Said colonel was pacing the room, a worried expression etched onto his face.

"Colonel?" Winry asked.

No answer.

"Colonel?" She asked again.

Still no answer.

"Roy!" Al yelled. Roy snapped out of his trance and blinked twice before staring at Al.

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"You've been pacing around your office for about an hour." Al informed the man. Roy was about to reply when Winry cut him off.

"Plus, have you been getting enough sleep? No offense, but you look like crap."

Roy sent a glare at the blond girl halfheartedly before running his hands through his hair and sighing deeply.

"No, I haven't. I can't sleep at all. I'm too worried about Ed. I can't even eat." Roy explained as he sat down at his desk.

"What?! When was the last time you ate?!" Al exclaimed.

"I don't know. The morning that Ed got taken...maybe?" Roy said as he propped his arm up and rested his head on his hand while waving his other hand carelessly. Al and Winry's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted simultaneously. Roy flinched slightly in response. It had been a while since he ate something.

As if on cue, Roy's stomach grumbled loudly. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks and quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Colonel, where are you going?" Winry inquired.

"To grab something to eat before I accidentally starve myself...or before you both kill me." Roy replied but mumbled the second part.

"What was that?" The blond girl questioned.

"Nothing. I'll be back soon. Havoc knows where I'll be." Roy said with an amused smile as he waved to the two teens before leaving the office.

* * *

Roy soon found himself at a little café just a couple of blocks away from HQ. As he was waiting for his meal, he couldn't help but worry about Ed. Ever since Ed started living with him, he had grown strong feelings for the young alchemist. He just wanted him to be safe and in his arms.

Just then a plate of mouth-watering pancakes, eggs, and bacon was set in front of him by a cute waitress. She smiled seductively at Roy. Now, if Roy wasn't crazy about Ed, he would have surely taken the opportunity to converse with the young woman. He merely smiled politely and thanked her. The young lady grinned widely.

"Let me know if you need anything else, handsome. Anything at all." She said before she winked at Roy and walked away, swaying her hips the whole time.

Roy sighed and began eating his meal. He hated it when people did that. Don't they know it makes them look ridiculous? Roy shook his head. He can't worry about that now. He needed to find Ed as quickly as possible. He knew that the Homunculi and Hohenhiem were the ones that took his shorty. That thought alone made Roy's blood boil.

Roy paid and left the café soon after finishing his meal, making sure that he wasn't seen by that waitress. As he headed down the street, he had the foreboding sense that something bad was going to happen really soon. He walked past an abandoned alleyway **(AN: Yeah I know, abandoned alley, such a cliché)**, his guard up the entire time. Unfortunately, since he was too focused on what was in front of him, he wasn't expecting a hand to shoot out from behind him and drag him into the alley. Roy struggled with the assailant but lost the fight when a piece of cloth was pressed to his nose and mouth. He accidentally breathed in the offending chemical and his vision swam. Before he blacked out, one person came to mind.

'Ed...'

* * *

Ed was very sore and very pissed off. He had been stuck in this dark, damp, depressing room for God knows how long. The chair he was currently sitting on was annoying the hell outta him too.

'There has got to be a way out of here.' Ed thought. He looked around the room for anyway to escape. Sadly, there were no windows available for him to use. The only way out was the door.

'Well, guess that's how I'm getting out of here. But first things first...how the hell am I gonna get outta this chair?'

Before he could even entertain that thought, the door had opened.

As Ed expected, Hohenhiem strutted in the room with a smirk on his face. Ed had the feeling that something was horribly wrong just by the look of that smirk.

"I see Envy did quite a number on you." Hohenhiem commented, his smirk growing larger with each passing second. Ed just glared at the man who was unfortunately his old man.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" He said and lifted his sons chin slightly with his index finger.

"You're not my father. You never will be, you unbearable bastard." Ed snarled. Hohenhiem furrowed his brow and sighed.

"Alright then. I'm tired of playing these games. But lucky for you, we actually brought you a little present. Envy?" Hohenhiem called.

The Homunculus strutted into the room, dragging a sack along with him. Hohenhiem then transmuted a chair from the floor right in front of Ed. After that, Envy placed the sack in the chair before ripping it off and revealing what was inside.

Ed felt his blood run cold and his heart drop into his stomach as he stared at the one he loved.

"Roy." Ed whispered softly, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. There was Roy sitting in the transmuted chair, currently unconscious. If there was one word to sum up how Roy looked right now, it'd be terrible. He was paler than normal, and extremely noticeable bags under his eyes. Ed had never seen him look this bad before.

Envy let out a high, bone-chilling laugh that shattered the tense yet quiet atmosphere. Hohenhiem was about to speak when Roy began to stir.

Twin onyx orbs slowly revealed themselves.

* * *

Roy was very confused at the moment. The last thing he remembered was that he was walking down the sidewalk trying to figure out what happened to Ed, and the next thing he knew, he blacked out.

He slowly regained consciousness and forced his eyes open. The first thing his eyes landed on was the shocked and somewhat relieved face of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"E-Ed? Are you ok? Where are we?" Roy whispered hoarsely.

"R-Roy!" Ed exclaimed. He tried in vain to reach his love but the ropes wouldn't allow it.

"So, he's finally awake I see."

"Took him long enough." Roy turned his head to see Hohenhiem and the Homunculi Envy standing right behind him. Roy looked back to Ed only to see him covered in cuts and bruises. His confusion turned to anger in a matter of seconds. He glared at his and Ed's offenders harshly.

"What the hell did you do to him you bastards?!"

Envy just stood there with a smirk on his face while Hohenhiem slowly approached Roy. The black-haired man glared at the man who called himself Ed's father. Suddenly, a fist came flying through the air and hit Roy straight in the jaw. His head was thrown to the side as he grunted in pain.

"Roy!" Ed yelled.

"Ok, I'm done playing games. Now Edward, I know you're wondering why I'm doing this and I'm going to tell you. You will NOT besmirch the Elric family name by being with another man! It's absolutely sickening! You're an even bigger disappointment than before! I knew I should have gotten rid of you the moment—" Hohenhiem was suddenly cut off by none other than Roy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING ASSHOLE! You have no right to control anyone's life! I will always love Ed with all of my heart and soul! Nothing you or anyone can ever do or say will ever change that! It's his life, not yours! He doesn't need permission from who be with whoever he wants!"

Dead silence rang throughout the room. Everyone was stunned by the mini speech Roy just gave. Ed looked at his love with wide eyes. He never knew how deep Roy's feelings went. It was something he always wondered. Now that he knew the truth he just wanted to cry out of pure joy. Right on cue, tears started to fill up the young blondes eyes as his chest became warm and tingly. He was absolutely 100 percent positive that he felt the same about Roy. A wide smile easily slipped onto his face when gold eyes clashed with onyx.

As Hohenhiem got over his shock, his eyes landed on the two lovers staring lovingly at each other. He felt his eye twitch and walked in between the two lovers, effectively blocking the sight of the other from view. He looked down at Ed and said,

"Enough! Now listen Edward, you have two options. One, you can create a philosopher's stone for the Homunculi and my self—" He was cut off by a disgusted scoff from Ed.

"Like hell! I would never help you! After what you've done? Forget it!" Ed exclaimed. Hohenhiem then smiled smugly and walked over to Roy and instantly produced a needle with a clear crystal like substance inside of it. Ed's eyes widened as he realized it was potassium chloride.

"I know that I don't have to tell you both what this is. So as I was saying, you have two options Edward. One, you comply with our demands or…" At this point, the old alchemist leaned over Roy from behind, holding the needle dangerously close to his neck.

"…You can say goodbye to your _lover_." He declared as he said the word 'lover' with disgust.

Ed's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized he'd been forced into a corner. Either make a philosopher's stone for the most evil, diabolical people on the earth, or let his love die. He knew he couldn't let Roy die. He just found true happiness and he couldn't live without him. He also couldn't let the stone fall into the enemy's hands. He didn't know what to do. Just then, Envy spoke up.

"I should also mention shrimp **(Ed: SHRIMP?! .), **that if you choose to help us make the philosopher's stone, we'll let you and your boy-toy go…and give you an antidote for your _little _problem."

At this statement, the captured alchemists looked up in shock. They stared at each other, desperately wishing to know what the other was thinking.

"So what'll it be Edward?"

Edward grit his teeth tightly together. He had no choice, he had to do it.

"A…All right. I'll do it. I'll…I'll make you a philosopher's stone."

"No Ed! What are you thinking?!" Roy shouted.

"I'm thinking that I can't let you die!" Ed exclaimed.

"I…I can't…I can't lose you Roy." Ed spoke softly. Roy's eyes softened and he stared sadly at Ed.

"Ed…"

Just then, Hohenhiem snapped his fingers and Envy went and untied Ed from the chair. Envy then pulled the vertically challenged alchemist out of the chair and kept a tight grip on his arm as Hohenhiem faced them. He presented a piece of chalk to Ed and told him that in the room above them there were several dozens of criminals that were to be used for the transmutation and to start drawing the array. Ed slowly grabbed the chalk and began drawing, Roy protesting the entire time. Envy had to eventually place duct tape over Roy's mouth. He finished the array several minutes later. Hohenhiem just stood there with a smug look on his face. He'd be able to extend his life even longer now.

Ed sat on his knees in front of the array and felt a tear silently slid down his cheek. He was about to clap his hands when a sudden rumble shook the room. They all looked to the door and silence rang throughout the room for a few seconds. Then, before anyone knew it, the door was smashed off its hinges and a sudden burst of white smoke-filled the room. The occupants of the room began to cough harshly as the smoke filled their lungs. Ed felt himself being dragged by an unknown person outside of the room. As the got into the hallway, he noticed that it was Havoc that had taken him from the room.

"H-Havoc? W-Wha-?" Ed asked before coughing harshly.

"There's no time for explaining Ed! We need to get out of here so just keep running!"

"B-But what about Roy?! We can't leave him there!"

"He'll be fine. Major Armstrong is getting him. Now let's move."

* * *

Back in the room, Roy was severely confused and worried about Ed. He had no idea where he went or if he was even safe. Hohenhiem began to scream at Envy to find them and make sure that they didn't escape. Roy made sure to not make a sound. Suddenly, he felt himself being untied and the duct tape being ripped off his mouth. He cringed from the sudden pain.

"Are you alright sir?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"Armstrong?" Roy whispered back.

"Yes it is me, Alex Louis-"

"We don't have time for that! Where's Ed?" Roy hissed quietly.

"No worries. Havoc has taken him out safely. We need to do the same."

"Right. Let's go."

As they rushed to get out of the room, Roy heard the sound of a glass bottle hitting the floor right by his feet. He decided to grab whatever it was and then quickly ran to his freedom.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Oh God, it's finally done! *sinks to my knees and pumps my fists into the air*

**I'm so sorry that this took almost a year to complete but I really needed the break. I know that I didn't let any of you guys know and I truly am sorry about it. I feel like I'm growing up so fast that I don't even have as much free time as I did. I hate that as wish I had more time. In short, I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long.**

There's only **one more chapter left** and I'm hoping to get it done before New Years. A Christmas gift for you all.

Again I'm really sorry for all of the people who were waiting for this. I promise to do better from here on out. I know that I've said that **MANY** times before but since my life is calming down some, I'm more confident in my abilities as of recently.

**Thank you guys for sticking with me this far even though I've been a procrastinating a-hole.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'll see you with the last chapter very soon! You can count on it!**

~Lizzy


End file.
